Halloween in Diamond City
by KJman456
Summary: It's Halloween time, and Ashley has planned a little 'surprise' for the WarioWare crew... Oneshot


**Story: Halloween in Diamond City**

* * *

It's Halloween time! Everyone's happily trick-or-treating all around Diamond City. Kids in mummy and ghost costumes roam the streets, waltzing up to random houses, demanding sugary sweets, and getting a bunch of cavities. Halloween is the best profit time for dentists. 

The WarioWare company building in the centre of Diamond City is holding its anual Halloween party. The staff members were playing Halloween-based games (video games, in 9-Volt's and 18-Volt's case), watching scary movies, or just eating candy (the latter especially in Wario's case).

But, there was one staff member who wasn't currently at the party. An employee who doesn't actually show her 'happy' side. An employee who would rather be creating spells and potions rather than eat 'till she explodes. Who is this staff member?

Ashley.

Ashley, along with her little partner in crime, Red, were currently in their giant haunted mansion at the end of a giant forest. They were planning a big 'surprise' for all the trick-or-treaters that wandered off into the forest and happened to ring her doorbell, forcing her to deploy her candy.

Every year, when _she_ went out trick-or-treating, everyone would laugh because she was going by herself. She never really listened to them, but over time the insults got under her skin. She felt hatred for them, so she decided to give them a taste of their own medicine. Well, technically, she was going to turn them into different animals, like llamas, frogs; different things.

But, sadly, this happened about six years ago, and she has never went trick-or-treating again. Every time after that, Ashley was trying to concoct a magic spell that would either turn the kids into animals, or forces them to give all their candy to her - which ever comes first.

And so, every time the spell failed, she would always blame Red, who would have to sleep outside for the remainder of the month (which was actually only one night, since it was October 31st).

This year, however, she decided to compromise: create a spell that turns people into animals _and_ forces them to give up their candy.

Now was the climax of their not-so-evil plan. Ashley was requesting ingredients and Red was reluctantly obeying. After a few more bowls of the infamous 'eye of newt', Ashley's 'master plan' was finished.

"Perfect." She smiled slightly to herself, "We're all ready."

"Let's hope this one _actually_ works." Red sighed.

Using her witch magic, she levitated the giant couldren and walked outside, the giant pot and Red following suit.

**

* * *

**

Ashley, Red, and the floating couldren walked up to the front entrance of Wario's money-making building. There were loud noises, music, and screams coming from the upper levels.

"Alright," Ashley started, "You need to get in there, pour it all over them, then rush back home."

"Why me?" Red asked. Red covered his mouth immidiently after saying that, realising that he just back-talked to Ashley. She glared at him with daggers, "Uh... I mean, uh, I'll get... right on it, Ashley... Heh heh..."

Ashley dropped the giant couldren on the ground. Red struggled to pick it up, but managed, and slowly walked to the front entraced.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going?"

Red turned around. Ashley had her hands on her hips and a slighlty annoyed look on her face.

"I'm... just doing... what you ordered..." Red said weakly under the weight of the couldren. Ashley put her hand on her forehead and sighed a deep sigh.

"You idiot." She said to Red, "If you go in the front door, they'll see you."

"...Oops." Was all Red could say.

"Don't you _ever_ use that little brain of yours?" Ashley sighed again.

Red sighed. He turned to the stairs on the sighed of the building and started climbing them.

**

* * *

**

Red had (finally) reached the top of the stairs, where Ashley was waiting for him.

"H-How... did you..." Red started.

"I just teleported up here." Ashley interrupted.

"Couldn't you have teleported the couldren up here?" Red asked, trying to hold in his anger.

Ashley shrugged, "I'd waste too much magic." Now Red slapped _his_ forehead, nearly making the couldren fall over in the process.

"Alright then... Where d'ya want the potion to go?" Red asked. Ashley shook her head, and levitated the pot off Red. He sighed in relief and fell on his back.

The pot floated to an open vent, where it tipped over and green liquid started pouring out. After a few seconds, several screams and shouts in disgust could be heard from it. Then, several 'poofs' were heard, and then there were llamas and frogs heard shouting their tradition 'baahs' and 'ribbits'.

Ashley smiled in victory, and she and Red dissapered in a puff of smoke.

**

* * *

**

It was half an hour later. Ashley and Red were seated in the living room. Ashley was sitting on the couch, reading a book on witch magic, and Red was asleep on the other end. Then, the doorbell rang. Ashley put down her book and opened the door. Standing there, in the doorway, was several llamas and frogs, each holding a bag filled with candy.

Ashley, once again, smiled.


End file.
